If I Were
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: Bolehkah aku berharap menjadi Vega dan kau Altairnya? Setidaknya hanya dalam satu tahun kita bisa bersama. Originaly ZaKi pair but totally failed, my first fic in this fandom. R&R please


Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino-sensei, theabsolutely real owner of Vampire Knight

Warning: typo, diusahakan untuk tidak OOC (tapi gak janji), lebay, alay, Yuuki's PoV, totally failed ZeKi ship dan please banget jangan nanya kenapa judulnya itu, Ka juga gak tahu kenapa mesti milih judul itu hahaha. Inspirated by Vega-Altair story (keterangan cerita ada di bawah fic ini).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF I WERE**

By Ka Hime Shiseiten

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku termangu di tempat tidur, kualihkan pandanganku mengelilingi kamar mewah yang selama satu tahun ini kutempati. Untuk orang lain, mereka pasti iri dengan kehidupanku saat ini. Mempunyai kakak yang selalu ada di sampingku dan melindungiku dengan segenap nyawanya, harta melimpah peninggalan keluarga Kuran, dan selalu dikelilingi orang bersinar –yang tak pernah mereka tahu adalah sekumpulan _vampire_. Kuakui ini adalah kehidupan yang kebanyakan orang inginkan, tapi tidak bagiku. Ranjang asrama Cross Academy lebih nyaman untukku, disamping itu aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati, tidak ada sanjungan kehormatan karena aku seorang _Pure Blood_ dan wajah-wajah munafik yang membuatku muak.

Kurasakan hembusan angin musim panas dari jendela yang sengaja kubuka, pandanganku lurus dan terus mengarah ke atas, kilauan langit penuh bintang dan bentangan _Milky Way River_ memanjakan mataku. Kufokuskan penglihatanku pada _Milky Way River,_ dan kerlipan Vega menjadi hal selanjutnya yang menarik kuamati. Benar, malam ini tepat tanggal tujuh Juli pantas saja Vega berkerlip sangat cantik. Pasti dia saat ini sedang bersolek dan bersiap untuk bertemu dengan kekasih sejatinya diseberang _Milky Way River_ , Sang Altair.

Entah kenapa keterpanaanku terhadap Vega berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Bahkan Vega masih bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya walau hanya terjadi satu hari dalam satu tahun, tapi aku justru harus saling menjauh agar tidak saling membunuh. Tidak, aku tak akan pernah bisa menyakitinya, rasa sayangku pada _vampire_ berkepala silver itu tak akan mengijinkanku melukainya.

Semenjak margaku tak lagi Kurosu, hubungan kami tak akan pernah sama lagi. Dia yang dengan gigihnya ingin menyingkirkan seluruh _Pure Blood_ dari dunia ini, karena baginya kami hanyalah pembawa petaka yang harus menghilang. Dia tak pernah tahu, bahkan aku rela kehilangan seluruh darahku untuk diminum olehnya. Aku tak pernah meminta ditakdirkan untuk dilahirkan dari keluarga _Pure Blood,_ andai aku bisa memilih aku akan memilih selamanya menjadi Kurosu Yuuki dan menjadi _partner_ sekaligus saudara angkatnya selamanya.

Kuputar kembali ingatan terakhir pertemuan kami, dengan sangat jelas aku mendengar ultimatum untuk menjauhinya, walaupun dengan berat hati harus kupatuhi. Satu hal yang tak pernah kumengerti hingga saat adalah tindakannya disaat terakhir kami akan berpisah, aku memang tak pernah bisa mengerti isi kepala silvernya. Dia membuat segalanya semakin runyam, membuat aku semakin berat meninggalkannya dengan menciumku.

Kutatap kembali kerlipan Vega sambil menggigit ujung bibirku, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang kuharapkan tertinggal di bibirku ini. Air mataku tak bisa kucegah turun ketika kualihkan pandangan pada Altair, ingin rasanya akupun bisa bertemu seperti halnya Vega dan Altair di malam ini.

Terlalu naïf ketika aku berandai-andai menjadi Vega dan kau seorang Altair, karena nyatanya _Milky Way River_ diantara kita terlalu sulit untuk diseberangi, dan yang paling utama tidak akan pernah ada yang berperan sebagai Deneb. Disaat seperti ini aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris, benar-benar tak ada satu hal yang menyatukan kita selain keinginanmu untuk membunuhku.

"Yuuki, apa yang sedang kau amati?" sebuah suara mengejutkanku, kuputar tubuhku untuk melihat pemilik suara. Di ambang pintu berdiri sosok rupawan yang penuh wibawa, kakak sekaligus tunanganku, Kuran Kaname. "Apa kau baru saja menangis?" tanyanya kembali.

" _Onii-sama_ ," hanya itu yang mampu aku ucapkan, raut khawatirnya mengantarkan dia semakin dekat denganku dan berakhir duduk disebelahku.

"Apa kau terluka?" tangan besarnya menyentuh kedua pipiku, dan mata tajamnya meneliti setiap jengkal tubuhku.

" _Iie, Onii-sama_ ," jawabku seraya tersenyum untuk menunjukan aku baik-baik saja, "aku hanya sedang menatap langit dan tanpa sadar aku menangis, aku benar-benar cengeng kan?"

Kekehan kecilnya mampu menggetarkan hatiku, tak salah banyak wanita yang terjerat oleh pesonanya.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Rasanya mustahil menangis karena memandangi langit," ujarnya masih dengan senyum sejuta pesonanya.

"Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi mengingat hari ini Altair dan Vega akan bertemu membuatku terharu," kugenggam tangan besarnya dipipiku, dan kubawa keduanya di pangkuanku.

"Kau benar, hari ini ada perayaan bertemunya Vega dan Altair. Apa kau sedang merindukan seseorang?"

Aku tahu aku seorang pembohong yang buruk, ditambah Kakakku ini terlalu mengerti isi kepalaku. Aku berpikir sejenak apa yang harus kujawab atas pertanyaannya, haruskah kujawab aku merindukan _Partner_ lamaku di Cross Academy atau aku merindukan kehidupan lamaku? Bukahkah keduanya akan menyakitinya juga? Dia memang tahu kalau hatiku tidak hanya dia yang menggenggam, tapi ada _Vampire_ lain yang memegangnya juga.

"Maaf Yuuki, aku tak akan pernah menjadi Deneb dan menjadi sahabat kalian," ucapnya penuh dengan aura intimidasi.

Kutatap kedua matanya, air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku. Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang menjadi pikiranku, bahkan dia menebak dengan tepat keinginanku menjadi seperti Vega.

"Aku tak pernah membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya, sekalipun itu hanya satu kali dalam setahun. Kau tak tahu seberapa bencinya dia terhadap kita, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri dengan menyerahkanmu pada bahaya," lanjutnya.

"Dia bukan Bahaya, dia Zero," tanpa kusadari nada bicaraku naik, aku tak tahu sefrustasi ini hingga tak menyadari membentak kakakku sendiri.

Aura dingin dan mendominasi semakin kuat mencengkeram sekitar, tatapannya semakin tajam dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Tak sadarkah dia apa? Tak sadarkah dia siapa? Dia seorang _Hunter_ dan juga akan segera jatuh pada Level E."

Bukan aku tak menyadarinya, aku bahkan sangat tahu dia seorang _Hunter._ Karena hal itulah hingga saat ini aku tak pernah bisa bertemu dengannya, ultimatum yang dia berikan padaku terlalu nyata untuk aku abaikan. Kakakku hanya ingin melindungiku, aku tahu itu tapi rasa rindu tak bisa selamanya aku redam, ada kalanya rasa ini akan meledak dan mungkin menghancurkanku.

Kalian bisa menyebutku serakah, aku tak perduli karena yang aku perdulikan hanya hatiku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa memilih siapa yang lebih aku inginkan, walaupun _Onii-sama_ selalu ada di sisiku dan akupun tak akan pernah mau berpisah dengannya, tapi hatiku masih terus meneriakan nama lain, orang yang aku harap suatu hari bisa menjadi Altair-ku, Kiryuu Zero.

"Aku bahkan rela setiap hari menjadi santapannya, aku hanya ingin berteamu dengannya," ucapku lirih. "Aku dulu selalu memberinya darah ketika dia mulai kehilangan kontrol, dan aku sekarang seorang _Pure Blood_ , bukankah itu lebih bagus?" lanjutku.

"Keadaan sudah sangat berbeda, dulu kau bisa memberinya kapanpun dan diapun tak mempermasalahkannya karena yang dia tahu kau adalah Kurosu Yuuki, tapi sekarang setiap kau mendekatinya bukan gigitan yang kau dapat tapi Bloody Rose yang siap membunuhmu, karena sekarang kau adalah Kuran Yuuki, putri dari _Pure Blood_." Jelasnya panjang lebar, mencoba menyadarkanku akan realita saat ini.

Benar sekarang aku adalah Kuran Yuuki yang seorang _Pure Blood_ , tapi tak bisakah seorang _Pure Blood_ bersama dengan seorang _Hunter_?

Kutundukan kepalaku, air mata masih terus keluar yang entah kapan akan berhenti. _Irony_ yang terjadi padaku sangat jahat, mungkin karena keserakahanku tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini? Hatikupun tak bisa untuk memilihnya, bukankah semua orang selalu berkata ikuti kata hatimu? Dan hatiku berkata bahwa aku menginginkan keduanya berada di sisiku.

"Kau hanya akan membebani diri sendiri dengan selalu memikirkannya, bukankan Altair terlalu sulit untuk didapatkan? Masih banyak bintang lain yang berdampingan dengan Vega, aku selalu disini bersamamu tanpa harus bersusah payah menyeberangi _Milky Way_ dan aku akan dengan senang hati menuruti semua keinginanmu." Lanjutnya sembari membawaku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, kurasakan dada yang sedang mendekapku bergetar. Kudongakan wajah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata _Onii-Sama_ terkekeh kecil.

"Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang lucu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku hanya sedang menyadari sesuatu tentangmu dan Zero," jawabnya masih mendekapku, "setelah aku pikir ulang, kalian tak seperti Altair dan Vega tapi lebih seperti Orion dan Scorpius."

Kulepaskan dekapannya dan mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti, tapi kerutan dikeningku tak berlangsung lama karena aku merasakan kekonyolan dari ucapannya. Benar, aku dan Zero tak mungkin seperti Vega dan Altair karena kami lebih cocok disebut Orion dan Scorpius.

"Walau kenyataan ini cukup menyakitkan, tapi aku sependapat denganmu," senyuman miris yang disertai kekonyolan tak bisa ku hindari, "kita akan selalu menghindari satu sama lain, tak ubahnya Orion yang selalu ketakutan akan dimangsa Scorpius."

"Aku tahu ini cukup berat bagimu berpisah dengannya setelah bertahun-tahun bersama, tapi ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama maka kalian harus terpisah. Walau aku tak tahu kapan, tapi suatu saat kalian pasti akan bertemu dan berharaplah takdir kalian tak sama dengan Orion dan Scorpius."

Kehidupanku yang sekarang memang menjadi impian banyak orang, tapi aku tak menginginkan berpisah dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai. Terlalu banyak kata andai di otakku sehingga membuatku tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Semuanya telah terjadi dan tak dan satupun kekuatan yang mampu membalikan waktu dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala, aku mungkin menginginkan menjadi Vega tapi nyatanya aku harus bernasib sama dengan Orion.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Mini dictionary:

Vega (Konstelasi Lyra), Deneb (Konstelasi Cygnus) dan Altair (Konstelasi Aquila) merupakan kumpulan bintang yang biasa disebut dengan Summer Triangle. Dalam mitologi disebutkan bahwa ketiganya merupakan sahabat, tapi dikatakan juga bahwa kisah cinta Vega dan Altair berkaitan dengan Festival Tanabata. Jadi Vega di sini merupakan anak Dewa Langit yang rajin menenun, sedangkan Altair pengembala tapi saking uletnya Altair, akhirnya Sang Dewa menikahkan anaknya. Tapi Altair berhenti mengembala dan Vega berhenti menenun maka Dewapun marah dan memisahkan mereka sama Milky Way, mereka hanya diperbolehkan bertemu pada tanggal tujuh Juli dan orang Jepang merayakannya dengan Tanabata sebagai perayaan pertemuan mereka. Tapi di Jepang sendiri namanya bukan Vega dan Altair, lebih jelasnya bisa menghubungi mbah Google hehehehe.

Agak Akward ya nulis di fandom baru, maaf kalau diluar ekspektasi soalnya cuma bisa sampai segini hehehe. Dan salam kenal juga buat semua penghuni fandom VK, mohon bimbingan dari senpai semua melalui review ^^


End file.
